Cruise Whiskers
Whiskers Cruise(VWF075) was born on September 6, 2004, in the Whiskers. She was born to the dominant couple Flower and Zaphod. Her litter consisted of herself, her sister named Hawkeye(VWF072), and two brothers named Logan(VWM073) and Mitch(VWM074). A month after they were born, their older sisters Baddiel and Mozart gave birth to their own litters, which both survived. When all the pups started foraging, VWP082 and VWF077 disappeared but the remaining pups, along with Cruise's litter, survived to adulthood. In April 2006, Cruise evicted her half-sister Armanita Ditch, even though she was still only a subordinate female. However, Armanita Ditch was accepted back into the group by Flower. Cruise fell pregnant for the first time in late 2006, during the time when the Whiskers were split into two groups. She gave birth in December that year, after the two halves of the group had reunited, but at that time seven other females, including Flower, were pregnant. One of those females killed Cruise's pups. In January 2007, Flower died of a snake bite. Rocket Dog became the dominant female without any competition from the other females. Under Rocket Dog's reign, Cruise never fell pregnant, but her sisters Hawkeye, Flo, Finn, Petra, and Ella all gave birth to a mixed litter of eight pups. All the pups survived. In March 2007, the Whiskers split and half of the group formed a new mob called the Aztecs. None of Cruise's litter were in the split. In June 2007, her brothers Mitch and Logan went roving with other Whiskers males. Mitch eventually left the roving coalition and disappeared in September 2007, but Logan, Zaphod, and the other rovers formed the Incas before eventually joining the Aztecs. In October 2007, Rocket Dog became pregnant and evicted Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, Cheetara, Finn, and Wiley Kat. Finn and Wiley Kat rejoined the group while Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra, and Cheetara were Last Seen in November 2007. Baobab However the females reappeared in December 2007 with three wild males and formed a new breeding group called the Baobab. The three males were later named Al Capone, Al Pacino, and Al Catraz. Hawkeye took dominance next to Al Pacino and all four females became pregnant. Cruise, Petra, and Cheetara all lost their litters. Hawkeye gave birth to the first surviving litter of Baobab pups. In April 2008, Cruise as well as Hawkeye gave birth. Eight pups emerged; however, shortly after, two of the pups, VBBP016 and VBBP017, disappeared and were assume predated. Cruise's surviving pups of this litter were Jason Bourne, Scorpion King, and She-Ra. In July 2008, during a group split, Hawkeye aborted and, in her weakened state, was overthrown by Cruise. She reigned with Al Pacino for two months. In September 2008, Hakweye and Petra lost their litters but Cruise gave birth again to five pups named Snap, Crackle, Pop, Coco, and Toni. Hawkeye overthrew Cruise soon after and took back dominance. In February 2009, Cruise gave birth to another litter, consisting of Crusty, Claptastic, VBBP024, and Herpasaurus. VBBP024 disappeared two months later. In September 2009, it was clear that Cruise was pregnant again. In October, she gave birth to a litter of four including Nipplescratcher, Lanky Dave, Spatula, and Spam. In November 2009, she was split from the Baobab along with her daughters, nieces, and Al Catraz. They formed a new group called the Urukhai. Urukhai Cruise took female dominance without any difficulty while Al Catraz, being the only adult male in the group, took male dominance. The other Urukhai members included Kiango, Honey, Porcelain, She-Ra, Coco, Pop, and Snap. Cruise's daughters She-Ra, Pop, and Snap were pregnant, along with Hawkeye's daughters Honey, Porcelain, and Coco. Kiango was the only one who wasn't expecting. Urukhai had one encounter with Baobab, which the Urukhai retreated from due to their small size. The Urukhai rejoined the Baobab the next month and Cruise lost dominance to her sister Hawkeye. In February 2010, Cruise gave birth to Al Catraz's pups: VBBM057, VBBP058, Twatty, Crunchy, and VBBP061. Her mate Al Catraz went roving that same month and later joined the Moomins. He disappeared following the death of Hemulen. Baobab Cruise's pups survived but the ex-dominant female returned to being submissive to Hawkeye. Soon Hawkeye became pregnant again. In April 2010, Kiango, Claptastic, Snap, Pop, and Coco left the group and were Last Seen. That same month, Sol-Leks and VBBP058 were predated and Hawkeye and Spitz died of unknown reasons. The next month, Cruise assumed dominance of the Baobab with Al Pacino. In May 2010, Cruise's pup VBBF061 was predated, and her relative Squig from the Aztecs appeared as a roving female. Cruise aborted her next litter in August, 2010. In October, Cruise was pregnant again. Her aggression increased dramatically; when the Baobab encountered a Sequoia pup VSQP024, Cruise killed it. She then evicted ten of her subordinates, who all left the group within the following months. The next month, she gave birth to Mr. Lahey, Shredder, Uncle Phil, and Sherry. In January 2011, Cruise gave birth to Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Amarula, Gizmo, Skat Kat, and Beetlejuice. Both Cruise and her daughter Spatula became pregnant. In September, both Cruise and Spatula gave birth to Leon, Papsicol, Jay-B, Uter Pendragon, Matilda, and Dexter Morgan. They were Cruise's first grandchildren born in the Baobab. Cruise became pregnant again, and in November 2011, Cruise gave birth to Cassidy, Butch, and Sundance Kid. Cruise soon became pregnant again, and it seemed her daughter Herpasaurus was also pregnant despite showing no signs of pregnancy. Both Cruise and Herpasaurus gave birth to Digby, Zogg, Topcat, Artemis, and Rossetti in February 2012. In September, both Spatula and Herpasaurus became pregnant. However, the next month, one of the females had lost her litter due to abortion or infanticide because of Cruise's ongoing pregnancy. The other was evicted by Cruise and it is unknown what happened to her litter. Since then, Cruise consistently produced litters, occasionally alongside some of her daughters such as Spatula and Herpasaurus, and she evicted potential competition. In December 2012, she gave birth to a single pup called Galileo. He was her last offspring, likely due to the drought of the time as well as her older age. The Baobab's numbers dropped after a large group of males took to roving in July 2013. Cruise fell pregnant in August 2013, but her daughter Amarula and grandaughter Zogg were also pregnent. Cruise showed no interest in evicting them, putting her unborn litter at risk of infanticide. In September 2013, Cruise gave birth to her last litter, but they were lost. Sadly, Cruise was predated not long afterwards on September 21, 2013. She had been the Baobab's dominant female for three and a half years. Her daughter Amarula became the next Baobab dominant female. ''Meerkat Manor'' Cruise was first seen on Meerkat Manor season 1 playing herself as a pup. Her sister Hawkeye was called Rocky; her brother Logan was called Einstein; and her other brother Mitch played himself. In early episodes, Cruise was seen pestering adults for food. Later, in the episode "Boys Will Be Boys", she found a millipede, which her brother Mitch attempted to steal. Cruise resisted, but eventually lost her meal to her bullying sibling. Following this, Cruise was seldom mentioned. In the second season of the show, Cruise was a background character. In season 3 she briefly appeared in the episode "A New Day"; she was seen with Pookie(played by an unknown meerkat) trying to convince Maybelline(Monkulus) to move burrows. Offspring First litter born on March 31-34, 2008; fathered by an unknown male Jason Bourne(VBBM010), Last Seen with his brother Scorpion King in January 2011. Scorpion King(VBBM011) Last Seen with his brother Jason Bourne in January 2011. She-Ra(VBBF012) Last seen after being evicted in December 2010. Second Litter born September 15, 2008; fathered by Al Pacino. Snap (VBBF018) Last Seen after being evicted in April 2010 Crackle (VBBM019) Last Seen in January 2011. Pop (VBBF020) Last Seen after being evicted in April 2010 Coco (VBBF021) Last Seen after being evicted in April 2010 Toni (VBBM022) Last Seen in January 2011. Third litter born on February 22, 2009; fathered by an unknown male VBBP024 Last Seen in April 2009 Crusty(VBBM025) Died in August 2015, was dominant male of Nematoads Claptastic (VBBF026) Last Seen in April 2010 Herpasaurus (VBBF027) Last Seen in June 201, former dominant female of the Acacia. Fourth litter born on October 3, 2009; fathered by an unknown male. Spam (VBBF043) Last Seen in December 2010 Lanky Dave (VBBM044) Last Seen in August 2014, former dominant male of Friksarmy. Spatula (VBBF045) Last Seen in October 2013 Nipplescratcher (VBBF046) Last Seen in December 2010 Fifth litter born on February 21-26, 2010; fathered by Al Catraz VBBM057 Disappeared in May 2010 VBBP058 Predated in April 2010 Twatty (VBBF059) Last Seen in April 2011. Crunchy (VBBM060) Last Seen in October 2013 VBBP061 Predated in May 2010 Sixth litter born on November 2010; fathered by Al Capone Mr. Lahey (VBBM062) Last Seen in April 2016, former member of Youma, former dominant male of Pandora Shredder (VBBM063) Last Seen in March 2014, former member of Friksarmy. Uncle Phil (VBBM064) Last Seen in November 2014, former member of Friksarmy. Sherry (VBBF065) Last Seen in June 2013, founder of the Acacia Mob Seventh litter born on January 2011; fathered by Al Capone Hear No Evil (VBBM066) Last Seen in December 2014, former member of Friksarmy See No Evil (VBBP067) Deceased, died in April 2014, former member of Mayans Speak No Evil (VBBM068) Last Seen in February 2014, former member of Friksarmy Amarula (VBBF069) deceased, died of TB in October 2017, former dominant female of Baobab Gizmo (VBBM070) Deceased, died of TB in August 2014, former dominant male of Mayans Skat Kat (VBBM071) Last Seen in August 2015?, former member of Youma and Pandora. Beetlejuice(VBBM072) Last Seen in April 2013 Eighth litter born on September 2011; fathered by unknown (mix litter with Spatula) Leon (VBBM073) Predated in November 2011 Papsicol (VBBM074) Last Seen in September 2014 Jay-B (VBBM075) Last Seen in November 2014, former member of Friksarmy Uter Pendragon (VBBM076) Deceased, died of TB in February 2015, former dominant male of Friksarmy. Matilda (VBBF077) Last Seen in July 2015, founder of the Teabags Dexter Morgan (VBBM078) Last Seen in November 2014, former member of Friksarmy Ninth litter born on Nvember 2011; fathered by Al Capone Cassidy (VBBF079) Last Seen in October 2013 Butch (VBBM080) Died of TB in March 2016, former dominant male of Baobab and Drie Doring. Sundance Kid (VBBM081) Deceased, died of TB in June 2014, former member of Friksarmy Tenth litter born on February 2012; fathered by unknown (Mix litter with Herpasaurus) Digby (VBBF082) Last Seen or Predated in December 2012 Zogg (VBBF083) Last Seen in July 2015, founder of the Teabags Topcat (VBBM084) Last Seen in November 2014? Artemis (VBBM085) Predated in August 2015, former member of Youma and Pandora Rossetti (VBBF086) Predated in June 2012 Eleventh litter born December 2012; father unknown Galileo (VBBM087) Last Seen in March 2013 Links Whiskers Mob Baobab Mob Urukhai Mob Hawkeye Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Baobab meerkats Category:Urukhai meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats